


Six-Thirty

by Maeiha



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haru's here too go figure, Really Centered around Yutaba, Shumako and Ryuann mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeiha/pseuds/Maeiha
Summary: Futaba worries about the pace of her and Yusuke's relationship.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Six-Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I'm a new writer that is just looking to share old and new works (Where a majority of them are Persona 5/Persona based lol). Yutaba's one of my top ships that never seems to get enough recognition, so I decided to finally contribute to the archive they have. Hope you enjoy :)

Moving in together with your girlfriend is considered one of the essential next-steps in a relationship. At the young ages of 20 and 21, (and after nearly three years of dating) Yusuke and Futaba made the consecutive decision to rent an apartment to see how living together would work between them. The former Phantom Thieves were more than ecstatic when the couple casually dropped the news about their apartment, congratulating them on finally taking the next step. Yusuke and Futaba were notoriously slow when it came to their relationship; they were the last to officially start dating, the last to share their first-ever kiss—the list would go on, but both broke down each other’s walls and got closer to one another with every small step.

During a global pandemic, it was almost as if moving in together was meant to be. Having moved in together in early March, it was now late April of 2020. It was a small apartment with two bedrooms, a singular bathroom, and living space with a kitchen. Both were still adjusting to their new home; Futaba had gotten used to Yusuke’s paintbrushes in the sink, and Yusuke was adjusting to seeing Futaba’s several monitors in his art space. Sharing the bathroom was still nerve-wracking, and sleeping in the same futon was still a new experience for the two of them. Their friends encouraged them to be open towards another and embrace the unknown, but Yusuke and Futaba noted that they may have meant something more indecent rather than innocent.

It was two in the morning, the blurette was fast asleep to the sound of the rain hitting on the window. All was quiet: that was until a small finger poked his face. Twice. Thrice. He could feel himself frowning as the finger continued to tap in different faces.

“Inari,” he could hear a soft pitched voice coming from the direction he was facing. He lazily opened one eye, seeing a crouching Futaba with a controller in her right hand. Her orange hair could still be seen in the dark, her strands that she left out of her low ponytail came over her thick-rimmed glasses.

“I’m bored, play video games with me.” 

“Futaba,” Yusuke slowly started, his words slurred as he propped himself up, “It is—”

“It’s two in the morning. Again, I’m bored, can we please play video games?”

Yusuke was about to propose an argument but realized it would probably result in Futaba prodding him until he accepted. He had planned on taking that day off to reflect on what he wanted to paint next, and seeing that he and Futaba had nowhere to go, he couldn’t exactly squeeze his way out of the redhead’s request.

“If I must,” he stated, “But only for an hour, nothing more.”

“Deal.”

And so, Yusuke was dragged out of the futon into the living space. Futaba had already set up the console, the blue light from the television softly illuminated the couch with a controller in what seemed to be the blurette’s spot. 

“Which game did you choose for us to play?” He started, slowly waking up.

“MarioKart, just had an urge to play it, y’know?” Futaba shrugged her shoulders, “Can’t have ya losing your experience at, like, the one game you’re good at.”

“I beg your pardon; if I recall correctly I squished everyone in our last MarioKart tournament.”

“That was pure luck, Inari.”

Yusuke displayed a look of determination, “We shall see.”

“You’re on.” Futaba gave a small smile, clicking the corresponding button on the remote to play the game.

Fifty minutes went by in the blink of an eye. After a series of victory dances, trash-talking, and muffled yelling to not get complaints from their neighbors, Futaba ended up with her head on Yusuke’s lap, staring at the TV displaying the ranking screen.

“You weren’t lying,” she sighed with defeat, “You have maintained your title.”

“I become one with the controller. With the power of my hands and the buttons, it gives life to an unyielding amount of power. With it, I shall continue to remain victorious and tear apart anyone in my way.” Yusuke raises his fist in triumph.

Futaba couldn’t help but give a small laugh, “What?”

The two sat there peacefully for a few minutes, letting the music fill the room as they remained silent. Futaba fidgeted slightly, repositioning her head every so often that it caught Yusuke’s attention.

“Is something the matter?” The blurette asked his partner who continued to fidget.

“No, I…” she started, trying to find the words, “I just had a question for you is all. Sorta why I dragged you out of bed and everything.”

Yusuke looked down at Futaba, establishing direct eye contact with her. “I am all ears.”

There it was, the blush creeping onto Futaba’s cheeks was beginning to become evident. She placed the controller to the side, rubbing her index fingers together as she gathered up the courage to say what she wanted to ask.

“I was...no, that’s not it.” She murmured, “Would you—agh, no, that’s not it either!”

“Take your time,” Yusuke stroked her bangs, causing Futaba to sit up and face him head-on. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” She sounded frustrated, not so much at him, but more so at herself, “Do you…”

Yusuke nodded his head slowly, coaxing his girlfriend to continue what she had to say. 

Her voice dropped to a small whimper, “Do you ever think I’m too slow for you?”

His head froze, the blurette was slightly confused about what Futaba had just said.

“...I’m sorry?”

Futaba summoned all her energy not to facepalm herself but instead just drag her hands down her face. Even after all these years, her Inari was still as dense as a rock.

“Almost everyone in our group has been dating for around the same time we have. They’ve all kissed, they’ve moved in with each other long before we did...Ann and Ryuji even have had sex and all we’ve done is just read erotic doujins.” 

Yusuke processed the information as it came, his expression remained blank as Futaba waited for some sort of reaction from him.

“I just worry sometimes,” Futaba covered her eyes with her hands, “I just worry that I’m not enough for you. And I know that we’ve been together all this time but...I just don’t want to hold you back.”

It was 2:54, nothing but the MarioKart music played in the room as Futaba mentally freaked out over Yusuke’s silence. Maybe it was too much in the middle of the night. Maybe she should have waited until morning. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it at all. 

“Excuse my rudeness, but what you just said was absolutely absurd.” Yusuke bluntly stated, seeing Futaba’s hands leave her eyes.

She sniffed, letting a small frown on her face, “Sorry, it was just a really stupid thought.”

“It was not stupid in the first place. In fact, I value your honesty that you share with me. It makes me feel at ease that whenever problems arise, we’ll be able to share them with one another.”

Futaba was at a loss for words as her partner continued to speak.

“Every relationship has a different stroke. Akira and Makoto’s are straightforward but unique, Ann and Ryuji’s are bold and carefree, Haru and Sung-Ho’s are elegant and refined. They are all different in the texture of their line, but still, stand out and continue to progress for eternity.”

It was now the redhead’s turn to be confused, tilting her head slightly, “That’s a ton of relation to art. Can you translate it into something I would understand?”

“If I were to put it simply,” Yusuke reached for Futaba’s right hand, successfully grabbing it and holding it close to his heart, “It would mean that I’m perfectly fine with the way you are.”

Futaba couldn’t help but have her mouth gape open, she fought the urge to cry but failed as a few tears fell from her eyes.

“Yusuke,” she began but did find anything to say.

The blurette took the initiative to grab Futaba and embrace her in a hug, catching the redhead by surprise. Her shock lasted for a few seconds before returning the hug to her boyfriend.

“Is this too fast for you?” He asked. Futaba thanked her mother for Yusuke not being able to see the furious blush on her face.

“N-no...it’s perfect.” She snuggled deeper into his chest.

“Excellent.”

3:00. On the dot, the rain continued its schedule, causing a huge downpour outside. The two continued to embrace each other, letting themselves indulge in one another’s scent.

“It’s kinda hilarious,” Futaba gave a small laugh, “That even after four years, it feels like we haven’t changed one bit.”

“Well, you haven’t grown in terms of height, so you are correct.”

“Hey. I’m vertically challenged, watch your mouth or I’ll pummel you the next time we play Smash.”

“Sounds like an empty threat.” He chuckled, grabbing Futaba’s attention. She popped her up from Yusuke’s chest, looking him directly in the eye.

“One versus one right here, right now?”

“Let the battle commence.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yusuke's speech pattern has always been a hassle for me to master, even now I'm not sure if I executed it correctly.  
> Wasn't sure how include my indents, but I'm hoping to learn more as I go. I'm looking forward to writing more pieces, any feedback on enhancing my interpretation of these two would be much appreciated :D  
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> ~Maeiha


End file.
